Command guided missiles are fired singly or in salvos from a vehicle having a scanned laser transmitter-receiver, and are intended to be controlled in flight direction by signals on the laser beam. In order to do this the control apparatus in the launcher vehicle must receive data on the location of the missile, its direction of motion relative to the beam, and the relation of the missile's roll axis with respect to the horizontal. When missiles have fired in a salvo, it is also necessary to identify the separate missiles in the scanner view.